


Leave Us Alone...We're Finally Happy.

by cas_and_deans_daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_and_deans_daughter/pseuds/cas_and_deans_daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's dreams are coming true. Gabriel and Sam are together and are going to get married. Everyone is happy...well as happy as they can be. Balthazar brought Ellen, Bobby, and Jo back as a wedding gift to Sam and Gabe. But now that everyone is happy, could everything go wrong when Micheal, Lucifer, and Raphael show up to take Gabe from Sam and Cas from Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big Day

"Today is the big day. Are you as excited as I am?" Sam asked as he rolled over to give Gabriel a good morning kiss.

"Of course I am. I get to marry the man of my dreams without his brother trying to kill me. I mean him and Cas have been dating for years and I haven't tried to kill him yet!" 

Sam looked at his angel dubiously and raised his eyebrows. Gabe quickly realized his mistake and chuckled. "The whole thing at the Mystery Spot doesn't count! Him and Cas weren't dating yet!" 

Sam laughed and kissed Gabriel again before they heard Dean and Castiel stumbling down the stairs next to their bedroom. "Oh look, it's Clarence and Squirrel! Looks like that's our cue, love." Gabriel kissed his hunter on the cheek and rolled out of bed with one last look at his future husband. As they walked out of their room, Sam sees Dean and Cas pressed up against the kitchen counter...more like Dean holding Cas against the counter, biting his neck. Gabe and Sam exchange a look and then Sam cleared his throat.

Gabe piped up. "Dean, if your going to molest my brother's neck, please do it in your own room."

"Shut up, Gabe. Don't pretend we don't hear what you do to my brother...or rather what my brother does to you." Dean shuddered and Castiel grabbed him and kissed him. 

"Good morning, brother. Sam. You two ready for today?" Castiel asks as he goes to the pantry to get the ingredients to make cinnamon rolls.

"As ready as we're ever going to be." Gabe said, walking over to ruffle his little brother's hair. "Well, I guess we need to start getting ready. After breakfast, of course. Dean, do you think you can keep your hands off of my brother long enough for him to make breakfast?"

Dean just flipped him off and busied himself with cleaning up his room until breakfast was ready. After breakfast, Gabe and Cas went to do their wedding preparations, and, much to Sam's protests, so did Sam and Dean. Dean really wanted this to be perfect for his brother, considering he still felt guilt about what happened to Jess. And damn it, he was going to make it perfect. Even if the trickster killed him about a hundred times.


	2. I Do...Do You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony is about to take place. All of the important people are there. Bobby and Ellen, Jo and Charlie, Ezekiel, Kristy...all of the people who truly matter to Sam and/or Gabriel. But right as Sam and Gabe are about to exchange vows, Raphael, Micheal, Lucifer burst in to take Cas and Gabriel away from their humans.

Everyone has started pouring into the church. Not a big crowd, but the important ones showed up. Dean watched and made mental commentary as friends like Charlie and Jo (who knew that would've been a thing?), Bobby and Ellen (nice to have those two back), Ezekiel (the only one of Cas and Gabe's siblings that showed up), Kristy (little brat that she was), Dorothy (back from Oz with Charlie), and Kevin showed up. Gabe and Sam were both up at the altar, Cas behind Gabriel and Dean behind Sam. Dean was hoping that everything would go smoothly and then the reception would roll around. Then Trickster and Sammy would be off on their honeymoon and Cas and Dean would have the house to themselves for two whole weeks. Not that he was looking forward to that or anything. Dean perked up when he heard Gabriel begin saying his vows.

"Samuel Winchester. My Sam. Today is our first step into the world together. You are my rock, my anchor, my best friend. You are the light at the end of my tunnel, my sun in shadows. You are my moon and stars. Sam Winchester, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I love you to the moon and back. I will be your hero. Your knight in shining armor. I will be your angel. So, Sam, I do...do you?"

Just as Sam was about to clear his throat and begin his wedding vows to Gabriel, there was a huge crash out in the lobby. Sam grabs Gabe's hand and stands in front of him as Dean takes a few steps towards the door. As all of the hunters start standing up, the doors fly open and in walk the three angels no one wanted to see...Micheal, Raphael, and Lucifer. "Hello, everyone. It seems my brothers and I have some business to attend to." Raphael said, like the arrogant prat that he was. "Castiel, Gabriel, Ezekiel...come with us. Now." "Hold on one minute, brother. What in our Father's name gives you the right to call us back to you?" Ezekiel said, standing up, ready to fight. "Ezekiel, are you arguing? Will you stand with these petty humans against your own brethren?" Micheal asked, pompous eyebrow raised. "Damn right he is. What makes you think you can take my future husband away?" Sam says, blocking Gabriel from his brothers. "Oh, Sammy. It's so good to see you too. I see you're doing better." Lucifer gives Sam that sly smile. "Be a good little hunter and give us our brothers back." "The hell he will! Now get out of here and leave us alone before I shove my boyfriend's angel blade so far up your ass, you're puking celestial light bulbs." Dean says, taking a few steps towards Cas. Lucifer rolls his eyes. "Dammit. I was really hoping it didn't have to come to this." Lucifer waves his hand, locking the door.


	3. Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh...looks like a fight is brewing.

Sam and Dean grab their weapons that were behind the altar. Castiel is holding his angel blade. All of the hunters are ready for what looks like a battle. Gabriel walks towards his brothers, holding up his hands in surrender. Everyone in attendance looked at the angel, shocked.

"If I go with you, do you promise not to hurt Sam and Dean or anyone they love?" Gabriel asked his brothers.  
"Only if Castiel and Ezekiel come as well." Raphael said to the shorter angel.  
"Well, that isn't going to work." Gabriel muttered under his breath.  
"Oh? Why not?"  
Gabriel took out his angel blade and rammed it into his brother's skull. "Because taking Cas and I away hurts the man I love and his brother too much."

Lucifer let out a roar that would've scared the living hell out of any normal person. Michael looked irate and lunged for Gabriel, but the Trickster danced out of his brother's grasp. He looked at Sam with a look that said "Run." but his lover shook his head and charged forward to protect him. Lucifer noticed Gabriel dropped his angel blade and grabbed it. As he was coming forward to impale Gabriel, Sam shouted for him to watch out. Gabriel turned around just in time to see Ezekiel lunge forward to take the blade for his brother.

"Brother, no!" Lucifer shouted, a look of horror splashed across his face.  
"You bastard! Why? Why couldn't you just leave us alone? Dammit, Lucifer...you're my brother and I love you, but you are a great big bag of dicks." Gabriel said, tears welling in his eyes. "He was the only one of my brothers, save Castiel, that showed up for my wedding and you murdered him."

Ezekiel's death seemed to shock everyone, especially Dean. He owed too much to the angel to let his death be in vain. Dean grabbed Castiel's angel blade and ran forward, ready to charge at Lucifer and Michael. Gabriel stopped his future brother-in-law, not wanting him to get hurt. 

"Dean, no! Just let us go. If we do, no one else will get hurt."  
"No. You go, and Sammy gets hurt. Cas goes, I get hurt. So let me gank these two douchebags and then you and Sam can live happily ever after."  
Cas piped up. "Dean." The angel walked up behind him and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Let us go. We can fix this if we go. I'm sorry, my love. I will come back. Gabriel and I will come back. Everything will be alright. Just let us go."   
"Cas...no." Dean begged his angel. He kissed him, trying to make him stay. Micheal came and tapped Castiel on the shoulder.  
"Brother, we need to go. Luc, grab Gabriel. It's time for them to state their crimes before our Father."

Once Lucifer and Michael had grips on Cas and Gabe, they vanished, leaving Dean and Sam broken and crying.


	4. Bring Them Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam gather all of the angels and hunters willing to help them...with maybe a little help from Crowley.

"Dammit!!" Dean yelled as he paced angrily throughout the lobby of the church. "This isn't fair! I swear, when I find those fluffy-winged douchebags, I'm going to get our boys back, no matter the cost." Dean turned and punched the wall, trying to hide his tears.  
"Dean, calm down. We're not going to find Cas and Gabe with you punching walls and screaming. We need to keep our heads." Sam grabbed his brother's shoulders and sat him down, voice wavering and cracking.

The boys walked back into the church, trying to see if anyone besides Ezekiel was hurt. Jo and Charlie were already getting ready to do research to find Micheal and Lucifer, Bobby and Ellen were checking weapons, and Kevin and Dorothy were talking and reading some of the books that Dorothy always had in her bag. Dean knew that his friends were ready to get their angels back and avenge Ezekiel's death, but he didn't want any of them involved. This was his and Sammy's problem, not anyone else's. 

"Ok, so it looks like a lot of you are ready for a fight. Unfortunately, I don't want you guys fighting this battle. I don't want any of you getting hurt. So, though I am grateful for your help and consideration, Sam and I will be finding our angels on our own." "The hell you will! You two idjits ain't going at these mouth breathin' dick monkeys without some help." Bobby retorted. "Yeah! I ain't bein' kept out of another fight, Dean Winchester!" Jo exclaimed, grabbing Charlie's hand. "Guys, seriously, I don't any of you getting hurt. I barely want Sammy in on this, but they kind of fucked up his wedding so he deserves to be included." But Dean knew he wouldn't be able to win this argument, not with everyone here. Ellen could and would kick his ass. "Alright, fine. Anyone who wants to can help. Hopefully, this won't take too long."

Dean and Sam looked around and looked through the books at the bunker, but it was beginning to look like the Men of Letters didn't keep a whole lot on angels. Since they weren't finding anything, they decided to summon someone who would; Crowley.

"Crowley? Really? Look, I want Cas and Gabe back just as much as you do, but is it really a good idea?" Dean asked his brother. "What other choice do we have, Dean? They took our angels! And we have absolutely no ideas or leads on how to get them back! So, you tell me what other choice we have." Dean looked at his brother with defeat. "Fine, let's call up the king of Hell...that can't possibly go wrong."

Once the brothers completed the summoning ritual, they waited for about two seconds, and then Crowley showed up.

"Hello, boys."  
"Crowley, we need your help. Micheal and Lucifer took Castiel and--" Dean was cut off by Crowley holding up his finger. "Yes, yes. I know. A couple of the archangels got your lovers, ruined Sam's wedding, and now you're planning to wage war on two of the most powerful archangels in the upstairs. But, on the bright side, you killed Raphael. But somehow, that isn't good enough, so you need me and my abilities to help you win your angels back. And as much as I would love to sit back and be uncooperative just to spite you two denim-wrapped nightmares, I could possibly use a future favor in return. What do you say?"  
Dean and Sam looked at each other warily, but it was Sam who finally spoke up. "Anything to get them back," his voice cracked with despair, "anything to get my Gabriel back."

Crowley, Sam, and Dean shook hands, each unwilling to seal their deal with a kiss because, as Crowley put it, "I won't kiss a moose...or a squirrel."

A few days later, Dean, Sam, the army of hunters, and Crowley and company were ready to wage war on Heaven. That morning, Sam, Dean, Charlie, Jo, Ellen, and Bobby sat down and planned out the battle. No one knew how many angels Michael and Lucifer recruited, but they vowed they would bring their angels back or die trying. Dean summoned Michael and Lucifer in the church that was supposed to be Sam and Gabriel's wedding church. That was going to be their battlefield. As the makeshift army of hunters, Balthazar, and demons waited, a slew of angels popped in, one by one. Every angel that hated the Winchesters; Naomi, Metatron, Uriel (brought back for this purpose), and a few angels that no one knew of. Though there were few angels compared to Dean and Sam's army, they all knew they were at least evenly matched. Michael and Lucifer stood in front of the angels with Gabriel and Castiel standing beside them. Dean, Sam, and Balthazar walked up to meet them.

"Well, hello, brother. How very disappointing to see you fighting with these humans...and others." Michael sneered as he looked over the demons, mainly Crowley.  
"Yes, yes, well I have an allegiance to Castiel and that means the Winchesters as well. Besides, I really don't like you. You're the reason the damn Titanic sank, which gave them reason to create that ridiculous movie, with that horrific song." Balthazar scoffed.  
Dean interrupted. "Alright, alright. Let's get this over with. To put it simply, you will fight, and all of you will die, or you will leave, in which case, only some of you will die."  
Michael laughed. "Right. Well we shall see."  
Both sides walked back to their armies. Sam leaned over to his brother. "You do realize you just kind of quoted Pirates of the Caribbean 3, right?"  
Dean looked ahead with a glare in his eye. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to post. Chapters 5 (final chapter) should be up sometime next week.


End file.
